Entwined Paths
by AusilinAzure
Summary: Rose hates Scorpius Malfoy with a passion. But when they have Entwined Paths, can she break their bond or are they sealed by fate?
1. Chapter 1

**hey! this is my first HP fanfic! i know the beginning goes on a little, but please, carry on reading, it gets better towards the end! Promise!**

**i own nothing**

_Rose's POV_

I drag a comb through my frizzy orange curls and twiddle my wand through my fingers, careful not to accidentley cast a spell. I did that before my second year at Hogwarts, and the Ministry of Magic wasn't very pleased. McGonagall came up with my lawsuit, claiming I was still 'traumatised' by the death of my family. They were killed by Death Eaters for revenge after You-Know-Who lost power. People are still scared to say his name. _I'm_ not scared of his name. Just saying it… it reminds me of my family.

Now, I live with my Mum's best friend (Sarah) who was practically my aunt when I grew up. Before living with Sarah, I lived with the Potters. They were too sypathetic, treating me differently just because my family was gone. And they reminded me of them _way_ too much. All the red-heads, their love of Quiddich and how… nice they were. I felt too… out of place. So I moved here.

Sarah was nice for the first couple of years. I used to look up at her. Until recentley. Before I was about to leave last summer for my fith year of Hogwarts, she got pissed off with me because she found out I had started smoking.

Ok, that was a _real_ reson to be angry.

Now she wants to get rid of me. She got engaged 2 months back and is pregnant even though she's like, 40. She needs more space for her _real_ family, not for a orphan who got dumped into her care. I only stay here with her because I know otherwise I would be sent off to the Potters. Which does not seem like such a bad idea anymore.

"Rose!" I hear her shrill scream echoing from the hallway.

"What?!" I snap back, immediatley on defense. I can hear her stagger up the stairs, tripping up a couple of times but righting herself again. Looking through the mirror, I can see her resting on the doorframe, bottle of whiskey in her hand. My eyes widen in surprise having seen Sarah only drink on special occasions, and even then, so little that she would remain in her sober state.

"Surprised?" she slurrs, hobbling towards me.

I watch curiously as she tries to reach me. I smirk as she falls over her own feet. She stands up again, with no help from me. Swaying, her hand reaches up and comes in contact with my jaw and almost instantly sharp, dull pain rockets through my cheek.

I take four strides back before coming in contact with the wall, needing to get as far away as I can from this drunken cow.

I grab a pre-packed rucksack and walk straight out the door.

_3 hours later_

I sigh, my breath misting the freezing cold air. I really wish I bought a coat. I rub my hands together to stay warm but it really isn't working. I start to twirl my wand between my fingers just incase a random pervert tries to make a move on me, seeing as I am seated outside a bar, the hazy lights and drunken kareoke blaring into the sidewalk. The sky is as dark as hell and I would say it's 1:00 am ish.

After Sarah slapping me, I stormed out and walked down to the bench a few miles down from her house. I've been here for a few hours, hoping for any type of magical transportation to aid me. I have no owl, but even if I did, who would I contact? Not the Potters. Not any friends. They think I'm way too evil to be a Gryffindor, let alone help me whilst I'm stuck outside in the frigid cold. I waited a while, wand stuck out, seeking refuge from the Knight Bus which never came. I guess 'Uncle' Harry just make that shit up about his third year 'adventure'. But I haven't really given up on the Knight Bus idea, clinging onto any fragment of hope.

Smelling the tempting smoking and liqour fumes, I decide to walk down to the local park and hang around there for a while.

Seated on the park bench, resting my wand on my knee, I begin to search for any sign of food at the request of my unsettled stomach, to no avail. I sigh, aggrivated, before shoving all of my belongings back into my rucksack and tossing it onto my shoulder. I strech my frozen legs before walking, dodging some drunken teens that are slobbering over the paths. I reach the bus stop, and check my pockets for loose Muggle money. Yet again, I come up empty. I sigh, heaving my bag off my shoulders and sitting at the grafitted bus shelter. Placing my belongings next to me, I lean down and use them as a pillow and an extra layer between me and the artic bench.

Just as my eyelids start to feel heavy, a bang wakes me from my stupor. I sheild my eyes form the blaring light, then sit up and changing to a sitting position. A large purple bus rolls into view, the huge tires halting to a startling stop when they arrive, disturbing the pebbles which bounce joylessley on the floor.

"Well, look at what we got 'ere! Hey, sweeth'art, u need a lift? I'm Jerry Cobbler, _your _coductor on the Knight Bus!" his uniform was a vivid purple colour, matching the bus, and his hair was tousled and unkept. I looked up at him.

"You _do _know what the Knight Bus is, lovvey?" he askes, grinning and revealling a gold glint of a tooth. I nod, unsure.

"Where are ya headed?"

"Diagon Alley", I say, my voice sounding stronger than I feel right now. I just want to jump into bed with a thick woolen blanket rapped around me. Not gonna happen.

"Well, jab your wand out and away we go!" he says chirply, although he must have repeated the same line one thousand times. I follow his instructions, fumbling with my wand before handing it to him. He snaches it out of my hand and yanks me onto the bus. I give him a handful of coins before he directs me to an empty seat.

Right next to Scorpius Malfoy.

Looking around, I try to find another empty seat. Jerry seems to notice my unease before pointing out that there was no other seat. I scowled, sitting down as far away form Malfoy as I could.

I drag my fingers through my hair before realising how knotty they are. I grab my hair brush just before Malfoy starts to speak.

"I don't bite, you know", he says watching me closley.

I don't even bother to answer him.

A wide smirk breaks out over his features, and I'm not sure its because he's laughing _at_ me. I tiredly rub my hands over my face, surpressing a yawn. He watches me closley.

"You're cold", he points out.

I look at him, tauntingly, "No shit, Sherlock".

"Who the hell is Sherlock?" he raises an eyebrow questioningly.

I shake my head, too tired to answer. He shifts slightly.

"What are you even doing here?" I ask him, drowsily.

"Diagon Alley", he replies steadily. "You?"

I look at him, and then think, _what am I here for? Why did I say 'Diagon Alley' to Jerry?_ I shurg. "Dunno".

"You're tired".

I don't even bother to answer him this time. He understands that I'm pissed at him so he grabs a book out of him bag and starts to read it.

I begin to get curious. Why is little Scorpius without his Daddy? Isn't Scorpius too _precious_ to be alone?"Where's your Dad?"

This time, he shrugs. "Wanted me to come on my own for the _experience_." He rolls his eyes. "That means he wanted to get rid of me.

"Oh", then, I force myself to stay awake, not trusting myself to get off at the right stop. Seriously, when I sleep, its like I've been knocked out by the Hogwarts Express. I move into a more comfortable position.

"You can sleep". He says.

"And like you won't leave me here!"

"If you don't trust me, Jerry would wake you and get you off", he says camly, still reading.

"He looks like a perv. So no, I don't trust him".

"Just shut up and go to sleep", he snaps, eyes leaving the book.

And surprisingly enough, I do.

**hey there! (again!)**

**im not sure wheather i should continue with this story...**

**i may change my mind if i get a convincincing review!**

**lov you all!1 Mizzy xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**unfortunatley, not my charecters. but my storyline! ;)**

_Chapter 2_

_Rose's POV_

At the feel of someone shaking my shoulder, I wake up, abruptly.

It's Scorpius. Oh, _joy_. I still don't quite understand why Albus, my favorate Potter, would ever want to be friends with this wacko.

I rub my eyes gingerly, and then I realise how I was sleeping so peacefully.

It's because I was sleeping on his shoulder.

Embarresed, I yank my bag out of his hands and hurredly get off the Knight Bus, thanking Jerry and the driver on the way out. I try to ignore Scorpius as much as I can, but that's kinda hard, seeing as he catches up with me, gripping my shoulder, stopping me from moving on. I groan, spin around and snap at him.

"What?", I practically shout, getting really pissed all of a sudden, but more at _myself_ then him.

So, of course, me being me, I'll just blame him for everything.

He looks shocked, before saying, "you never said where you were going to stay. I thought maybe we could-"

"I've got everything arranged. See you around, _Malfoy_", I sneer, jogging off.

First stop, Gringotts. After claiming about half the gold in the practically empty bank, I go rent out a room in the Leaky Cauldron. It's small, cramped, and not really my style, but I'll have to live with it until I get a decent job.

So I decide to make that the next on my list.

Getting a job.

I go to every store, Florish and Blotts, Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium before I stumble upon The Three Broomsticks, a bar which always has many customers. Causiously, I open the door, blasting me with the sound of people yammering, hags in the corner gambling and drunkards in the corner singing merry songs. Out of tune.

I walk to the counter, where a… half decent looking guy is serving.

Not my type. Obviously flirtatious. In his twentys.

He looks at me, grins, and instanly rushes to serve me.

"What'll it be, miss?", he asks.

"Nothing today, thanks. Actually, I was looking for a job." I look at him expectantly, and see a gleam in his eye, momenterily.

He smiles. "Yes, we do have a spot available. Do you mind coming back later today?" i smile, and he comtinues. "How does… eleven sound? I know it's late, but that's when I get my shift off". I nod, thank him, and leave.

I let out a sigh of relief, finally! After a day full of searching through smell pet shops and books that bore I _finally_ found a job!

Not that I don't like _books_. They're intresting.

I blame my Dad. He didn't like books, so it's evident I got the gene from him. I mean, what else could it have been?

Not the fact that I'm thick, lazy and careless, right?

I don't try hard in anything because people already expect so much of me, they din't get surprised or pleased when I score above average.

Don't ask me how I got 'Oustanding' in all my OWLs. I reckon the examiner took one look at my name and gave me full marks, seeing as I am the daughter of the _legendary_ Wealeys.

Tsk. Gimme a break.

I go back to my room in the Leaky Cauldron and decide to kill time by window shopping. Of course, I end up wondering into Knockturn Alley and getting mesmerised by Borgin and Burkes. I step in and look around at all the wares.

All interesting things. Looking closer, a label that reads of the magical properties of each item. Something inside the shop, though… makes the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. The way the clock in the corner chimes at every minute, and the _feel_ of thousands of tiny eyes watching me intentley.

I snap my head to the side and look towards the shop assistant. Around the age of fifty, in need of a shave due to the vast amount of stubble on his face, deep wrinkles creasing his face and a thick layer of grime encasing him.

Yuck.

He goes back to cleaning soot from the fire place, but I can tell that he was watching me.

In that freaky way, as if he had his eye on me… if you get what I mean.

I decide to leave, seeing as Knockturn Alley is full of lots of strange people who I would prefer _not_ to be alone with in a shop.

He seems to notice the same thing, as his voice chirps from the corner.

"Find what you need?" he asks, voice dripping with… want.

I shake my head and side step him, my hand gripping the door handle with a tencious grip.

"I found what _I _want", he drawls, placing a strong hand on my shoulder. "You", he whispers in my ear.

I shrug his hand off my shoulder and reach to turn the door handle, shaking from terror.

Locked.

But it was open before…

I screech when his hands clamps over my mouth, halting my breath and my ability to speak. I start to kick and push this man off me, but to no avail. Still gripping the handle to the door, I turn it frantically, again and again, but each time nothing happens. I reach for my wand, usually nestled in my pocket, but it's not there.

Panicing, I try to kick the door to get out, but I end up with a very bruised toe.

The man starts to pull me back, away from the door, but I'm still fighting him, so he doesn't get very far.

The door handle rattles from the other side, meaning that someone else is trying to come _in_.

The man still has his hand tightly pressed over my mouth, but I bite him. I hear him wince and his grip loosens.

"Help!", I shout, before the shop assistant regains his composture, throwing me to the floor.

I gasp at the pain in my left shin from the fast contact of the marble floor tiles, greased with grime.

"Alohamora!" I hear a young male shout from the other side of the door. The stout shop assistant blocks the man's view, but the customer carelessley pushes him away.

Malfoy. Coincidence? Or has he been stalking me? I suspect the latter.

He sticks his hand out, indicating for me to use it as support to stand up. I don't need his help.

"You ok?", he asks, and I can see the worry in his eyes.

How can someone who hardly knows me be worrying about me so much?

I nod, ignoring his hand and standing up on my own. I wince when I have to stand on my left leg.

"Obviously not", I hear him mutter, looking down at my knee. The bone is sticking out of the flesh, a puddle of blood fresh on the floor.

Yucky.

To my surprise, Malfoy turns around and questions the cowering shop keeper. "You did this?!" he shouts, already knowing the answer. I just stand in the corner, speechless.

"I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy". He sickingly falls into a deep bow at Scorpius's feet. Cringing, Malfoy takes a step back. He pulls the attendant up by the collar and his fist collides with his jaw.

Owch.

He punches him again and again, each blow harder than the last, until, somehow, I break out of my trance and limp towards him. I place a light hand on his shoulder.

"Stop", I whisper calmly.

He does, tirdley realesing his iron grip, the man dropping to the floor. He picks my wand up and hands it to me, not looking into my eyes.

"Thanks", I whisper, turning to walk out of the shop with great difficulty.

Rarely do I say thanks to anyone, let alone Malfoy. He should be pleased that he got even that.

His voice stops me. "You can't walk on that leg", he notes.

"You really _do_ like pointing out the obvious, don't you?", I say, laughing and hobbling out of the shop.

Suddenly, I'm weightless.

Damn Malfoy. The idiot's picking me up. Doesn't he know _not_ to touch Rose Weasley?

He calmly tosses me over his shoulder. I start to hit his back, demanding he let me down. He laughs, and I'm surprised to say that his voice sounds like music to my ears.

But so what if I like the sound of his voice? That doesn't mean anything else… right?

**yes, so i decided to continue! (i blame cornish and sainsbury) please review me with ANYTHING as if you do i will update sooner!**

**love you all! MizzyMarshmallow**


End file.
